Detektif Gamers : Mad Gasser
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke keluar dari mesin gamenya ? Apa yang terjadi ? Sebuah saputangan misterius ?
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke...!" Seru Mikoto dengan sangat kerasnya pada Sasuke yang saat itu sudah ngetem didepan mesin game yang baru aja di launching beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke dan sembilan orang lainnya di berikan secara cuma-cuma setelah membersihkan dan menambal lubang keamanan setelah disusupi oleh Kabuto.

"Yah...! Malah main game" Ucap Mikoto ketika melihat Sasuke sedang masuk kedalam kapsul mesin game dan tertidur disana.

"Baiklah, akan aku waktu sampai pukul 10 malam" Kata Mikoto sambil melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 21.30. Dia pun mengatur timer yang telah dipasang oleh teknisi disebelah kiri badan kapsul dan meninggalkan kamar sambil tersenyum manis.

**-0-**

Didunia game

"Wah...! Kaa-chan gangguin aja nih" Kata Sasuke begitu melihat sebuah notice yang mengisyaratkan bahwa game akan dimatikan tiga puluh menit lagi.

"Entar aja lah di-save" Kata Sasuke sambil terus melanjutkan permainan peperangan miliknya.

Dia sekarang sedang melakukan misi pengintaian dan dengan suksesnya mengendap-endap di dinding gedung Pentagon yang waktu itu memang menjadi target serangan pasukan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengendap-endap tanpa diketahui oleh penjaga Pentagon yang memang sangat goblok sekali, penjagaannya sepertinya memang terlalu lemah sampai-sampai bocah pantat ayam seperti Sasuke pun bisa menyelinap masuk. ck ck ck

**Sasuke POV**

Kurendahkan tubuhku diantara dinding-dinding yang telah menjulang tinggi disampingku agar tidak ketahuan oleh para penjaga yang sudaah berkeliaran di gedung yang berbentuk segilima tersebut.

Yup...! Disinilah aku, markas besar pasukan militer Amerika Serikat, The Pentagon. Aku membawahi beberapa pasukan tentara pemberontak dan misi pertamaku adalah menghancurkan sistem komunikasi Pentagon. Berbekal dengan pistol yang selalu setia menempel ditanganku, aku tidak takut apapun.

Kalian tahu kenapa ? Because it is just a game, sebuah permainan hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan. Ngapain dibuat tegang, ya gak ?

"Sial...!" Desisku begitu melihat sebuah notice yang mengingatkan bahwa mesin game akan dimatikan tiga puluh menit lagi. Itu artinya aku harus mempercepat waktu misiku agar aku bisa menyimpan hasil kerjaku.

OK, bersiaplah. Aku melemaskan setiap otot yang ada pada leher, tangan, dan kakiku sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi 'kretek' yang sangat kusukai. Aku pun melompat masuk kedalam gedung tersebut melalui jendela dan menghindari tatapan CCTV yang dengan setia menempel di dinding dengan jumlah yang lumayan besar.

"Untung saja tidak bergerak" Gumamku sambil terus mengawasi CCTV tersebut apakah di pasang sebuah sensor gerakan.

Sreek...!

Suara pintu tersebut langsung membuatku melompat kebawah meja dan dengan suksesnya menyembunyikan diri dari penjaga yang sepertinya mendengar suara lompatanku.

Ceklek...!

"Siapa disana ?" Bentaknya sambil menodongkan senapan yang sepertinya bisa menembus seluruh ruangan ini hanya dengan sekali tembak.

Aku haarus keluar dari sini tanpa menembaknya. Itu artinya aku harus mencegahnya berbicara minta tolong, atau akan terjadi peperangan besar disini.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk mengintip orang yang membawa senapan tersebut. Orang tersebut memakai seragam tentara khas tentara Amerika.

Tap...! Tap...!

Langkah kaki orang tersebut terdengar semakin berat ketika akan menemuiku.

Dor...!

Suara tembakan yang menggelegar itu jelas menjadi sebuah alarm tanda bahaya, aku pun langsung berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara ke balik pintu, dan menunggu seseorang masuk.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya tengah dilanda kepanikan akibat suara tembakan pistolku tadi. Ku lihat tentara tadi tergeletak lemas tak berdaya dengan luka tembakan menembus dadanya yang terlihat sangat berdarah.

"Aku memang sangat jitu" Kataku memuji diriku sendiri sambil tersenyum narsis.

Dor Dor Dor

Kutembaki setiap lensa CCTV. Sekalian aja, kan udah ketahuan ngapain pake CCTV segala.

Brakkk

Pintu didobrak dengan sangat brutal oleh pasukan tentara yang bila dihitung mencapai selusin tentara langsung mengamankan ruangan tersebut dan tanpa sepengeahuan mereka aku sudah berlari menjauh dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman nista kearah mereka.

"Kudengar ada tembakan tadi, apakah memang ada penyusup ?" Ucapan seseorang tadi sangat jelas terdengar oleh telingaku yang sangat peka itu. Aku pun merasakan bahwa orang tersebut akan berjalan kesini, secara spontan aku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada disebelah kananku untuk menghindari tiga orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang tersebut.

Glek...!

Aku menelan ludah begitu melihat sebuah pistol yang tertodong langsung kearah dahiku yang masih berkeringat akibat ketegangan tadi.

Kulihat seorang wanita yang masuk dalam kategori cantik sedang menodongkan pistolnya sambil tersenyum puas. Mata birunya menatap sinis kearah mata Onyxku yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Rambut pirangnya tergerai indah semakin mempercantik penampilannya yang terkesan sangat sempurna tersebut.

'Sial...! Mereka sangat ahli sekali membuat Al yang sangat cantik seperti ini' Batinku mengagumi kecantikan wanita tersebut.

"Hatiku miris jika aku akan membunuhmu. Kau terlihat tampan sekali" Puji Wanita tersebut. Aku langsung merasakan wajahku memanas ketika mendengar pujian tersebut.

Wanita tersebut sepertinya sedang istirahat. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat santai sekali, sebuah kaos longgar yang tidak begitu ketat dan memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya yang sepertinya tidak memakai BH. Celana pendek sepaha yang memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya yang sedang memasang posisi kuda-kuda dengan kaki kiri di belakang kaki kanan dengan posisi mengangkakang. Sungguh menggairahkan sekali, aku yakin bila dia didunia nyata aku akan segera nosebleed mendadak.

"Kau terlihat merah" Kata wanita tersebut. Aku pun kembali akan mengendalikan tubuhku, kulihat sebuah komputer dibelakang wanita tersebut dan beberapa layar yang berjajar serta sebuah tombol besar berwarna merah dengan sebuah alarm merah di sebelahnya.

"Ruang pengawasan ya ? Cerdik sekali" Kataku begitu menyadari bahwa ruangan tersebut merupakan ruang pengawasan.

Aku mulai mengerti cara kerja Pentagon, ada beberapa ruang pengawasan yang tersebar secara tidak merata di dalam gedung. Ruangan itu terhubung dengan beberapa CCTV tertentu. Bila kulihat, ruang ini terhubung dengan CCTV yang terdapat pada ruang utama, dan beberapa ruang yang tidak kuketahui dan ruang yang baru saja ku masuki tadi.

Alarm merah itu merupakan sambungan dari ruang pengawasan lain, sehingga mekanisme kerjanya merupakan alarm berantai. Kelemahan cara ini adalah adanya jeda yang sangat singkat antara satu ruang dengan ruangan lainnya dan itu memberikan waktu bagi penyususp untuk mengambil alih ruang pengawasan yang terhubung dengan ruang utama. Artinya adalah ruang ini.

"Kau tahu juga rupanya. Tapi itu akan menjadi informasi terakhir yang kau ketahui. Bye" Aku pun langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan mengangkat sebelah kakiku menendang pistol tersebut dan menebas kedua kakinya yang sedang berada pada posisi kuda-kuda dengan bertumpu pada kakiku sehingga dia dengan mudah kujatuhkan dan sekarang tengah tertodong dengan pistolnya sendiri. Sekarang gantian aku yang tersenyum sinis sambil terus menodongkan pistolnya beserta pistolku yang sudah siap meletus kapan saja.

"Kau bukan tipe petarung" Kataku. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum sinis kearahku.

"Kau salah" Pekiknya yang hanya dengan satu tendangan saja telah menebas kedua tanganku yang tengah teracung tersebut sehingga pistol tersebut terlempar dari tanganku dan menghantam layar yang menunjukkan ruang utama.

"Ruang utama dijaga oleh lebih dari satu ruang pengawas" Jelasnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku meneguk ludahku melihat keperkasaan wanita seksi ini didepanku.

"Kau tidak datang kesini tanpa persiapan bukan" Kata wanita tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menjilatnya seolah dia ingin menikmati dagingku.

'Sial...! Dia psikopat' Umpatku dalam hati dengan perasaan mual.

Aku pun mulai menganalisis wanita tersebut. Pandanganku terbentur pada tombol On/Off yang tertutup oleh kaca dan dilengkapi dengan palu yang digunakan untuk memecahkan kaca tersebut.

Lalu aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada layar CCTV dan terpampang pemandangan luar Pentagon.

Begitu, ruang pengawasan ini adalah ruang pengawasan yang mengawasi daerah luar Pentagon.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah benda kotak didalam sakuku.

"Segera kirimkan bala bantuan. Aku akan melumpuhkan sistem Pentagon" Kataku dan langsung memasukkan HT tersebut kedalam sakuku.

"Kau cerdik sekali bisa mendeteksi kelemahan Pentagon" Kata wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum senang. Baiklah, strategi sederhana ku akan kumulai.

Aku mulai berlari zig zag menuju tombol tersebut yang direspon dengan sangat cepat oleh wanita seksi tersebut, aku mulai merumitkan gerakanku agar tidak terbaca oleh wanita tersebut. Terlihat sekali wanita tersebut mulai kebingungan dengan gaya berjalanku yang terkesan nyleneh tersebut meski dengan tampang datarnya.

Yak...! Kudorong semua kekuatanku untuk berlari setelah melihat kesempatan yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya" Kata Wanita tersebut sambil melemparkan pisaunya.

Crak...!

Aku pun tersenyum setelah melaksanakan strategiku yang sangat sederhana sekali tersebut. Pisau tersebut sukses menghantam tombol On/Off tersebut.

Brukk

Kenapa ? Ada apa ini ? Semuanya terlihat hijau dengan denyut listrik yang tak menentu. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi tidak bisa. Kurasakn pandanganku mulai mengabur dan aku pun pingsan.

**-0-**

"Sapu tangan siapa ini ?" Gumamku ketika melihat sepu tangan tersebut sudah mampir didepan mesin game milikku.

Saat ini, aku sudah sadar dan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

**TBC**

* * *

Siapa pemilik sapu tangan itu ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Bagaimana Sasuke bisa keluar dari game dengan sendirinya ?

Dialognya dikit banget ya ? Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah misteri dunia yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini.

** Reviewww...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata's POV**

Tidur Tidur Tidur

Selalu hal itu yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Aku mengubah kembali posisi tidurku yang sepertinya terasa sangat tidak enak karena rasa gelisah yang menjalariku sejak dari tadi saat aku akan beranjak tidur.

Kulihat jam dinding yang dengan setia telah menempel di dinding depan ranjangku. Jarum pendek telah menunjuk kearah angka 11 dan jarum panjang telah menunjuk angka enam. Aku mendesah pelan, sudah jam setengah sebelas dan aku belum bisa tidur nyenyak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa denganku ?" Geramku frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut indigo panjangku yang tergerai. Aku pun menyisir rambutku persis seperti iklan sampo-sampo yang ada di TV. Mesin game yang baru saja diberikan oleh Jiraiya-ojisan karena aku telah bersedia menjadi relawan game itu pun sudah tidak menarik perhatianku karena rasa gelisah ini.

"Apa akan terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Firasatku mengatakan, hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi malam ini entah bagaimana caranya.

Ku keluarkan dompetku dan dengan amat sangat kuatir kupandangi seseorang berambut raven yang tengah manyun dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Terlihat sangat imut sekali.

Yup...! Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pacarku yang baru saja jadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat acara launching mesin game terbaru yang sekarang telah teronggok lemah di pojokan kamarku.

"Aku harus meneleponnya" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencari nama Sasuke dan kemudian menekan tombol bergambar telepon yang berwarna hijau.

Kutunggu jawaban dari Sasuke sambil menempelkan telepon tersebut di telingaku.

Tuuut Tuuut

Suara nada tersebut terdengar cukup lama sehingga membuat hatiku was-was dengan firasatku. Apakah sesuatu benar-benar terjadi pada Sasuke ?

"Halo...! Ada apa, Hinata ? Tumben sekali nelepon" Suara khas baritone milik Sasuke langsung membuatku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Cuman kangen aja" Kataku dengan suara manja. Aku senang sekali dengan tampang Sasuke yang stoic itu ketika melihatku bermanja-manja ria. Oleh karena itu aku sangat senang sekali mengucapkan kata-kata manja seperti itu.

"Oh, cuma itu toh" Katanya dengan nada datar yang membuatku gemas dan ingin sekali melihat tampang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu gak papa kan ?" Tanyaku yang saat ini telah berganti wajah menjadi lebih serius. Suara Sasuke tidak bisa membuktikan jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? Aku baik-baik aja kok" Katanya terdengar heran. Aku pun menghembuskan nafas lega setelah dia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Ummm...! Apakah ada hal aneh disana" Kataku sambil berjalan menghadap ke sebuah cermin. Cermin tersebut biasanya kugunakan untuk berdandan dan letaknya diantara ranjangku dan pintu sehingga aku bisa melihat siapa yang masuk saat bercermin. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang ketika melihat sekelebat sosok hitam tengah berjalan melompati atap-atap tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap kejendela, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Pasti hanya halusinasiku saja.

"Hinata...! Kau masih disana" Suara Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat kuatir dengan keadaanku.

"Oh, ya. Aku masih disini" Kataku sambil tersenyum riang dan mencoba melupakan hal tidak berguna yang kualami tadi.

"Kau bisa video call ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" Kataku sambil menghidupkan laptop milikku yang tergeletak tak berdaya disamping cermin yang telah membuatku takut tadi.

"Tenanglah Hinata, itu hanya halusinasi" Kataku menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Aku mulai menjalankan laptopku dan menancapkan modem dan langsung terhubung menuju internet.

"Pake camfrog ya" Kataku pada Sasuke ketika menyadari bahwa ponselku masih menyala dan sepertinya Sasuke sudah bosan menunggu jawabanku. Aku penasaran dengan tampang bosan ala Sasuke yang sepertinya akan terlihat imut sekali.

Kucoba membayangkan Sasuke sedang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan dan memasang tampang bosan ala Shikamaru sambil memandang kearah awan yang sedang berarak. Aku pun tertawa kecil dan langsung menyambungkan diriku dengan Sasuke.

"Lama banget sih" Kata Sasuke sambil manyun dilayar laptopku. Imut bangetlah pokoknya, aku saja sampai tidak bisa menahan gelak tawaku.

Tapi tawaku langsung berhenti ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang tadi sempat aku lihat sedang meloncat-loncat dan berlari diatas atap. Aku melihatnya melalui jendela Sasuke yang kordennya sedikit terbuka.

Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang, kulihat wajahku sedikit memanas dan terasa dingin sekali.

"Hinata, kau sakit ? Kok pucat sekali" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gak papa kok" Kataku berusaha terdengar baik-baik saja padahal dalam hatiku sudah terisi dengan rasa khawatir yang sangat berlebihan.

Siapa sebenarnya sosok berjuba hitam itu ? Ada apa dengannya ? Kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang menggemparkan ? Apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi ?

Pertanyaan itu bermunculan di benakku dan kebanyakan darinya tidak terjawab sama sekali.

"Oiy. Kenapa melamun ?" Aku pun tersadar dan mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke.

Sepanjang malam kami bicara tanpa peduli dengan waktu, dan rupanya Sasuke telah melupakan hal penting yang akan di sampaikannya. Begitu juga denganku yang telah melupakan sosok hitam tersebut.

**-0-**

"Sasuke...!" Teriakku dengan sangat noraknya pada sosok Sasuke yang masih berjalan dengan tegap kearah sekolah yang masih kelihatan sangat jauh sekali.

Sasuke menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya tersebut pasti dapat melelehkan setiap hati wanita, dan sayangnya senyumannya itu diberikan hanya padaku seorang. Sungguh beruntung sekali.

"Kau gak papa ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap cemas kearahku. Pasalnya saat video chat kemarin aku agak gugup dan hal itu terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke yang memang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum riang, melihat wajah Sasuke langsung bisa menghilangkan setiap unek-unek jelek dipikiranku.

"Oh, ya. Kemarin kayaknya aku melihat sesuatu" Kata Sasuke membuka percakapan sambil berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kedua saku celananya.

"Oh, benarkah ? Lihat apa ?" Tanyaku dengan antusias. Jarang sekali Sasuke bisa curhat seperti ini, dan aku adalah orang pertama yang mendengarkan curhatnya. Sungguh beruntung sekali.

"Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas diatap-atap melalui kordenmu yang terbuka" Ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat aku membelalakkan mataku. Firasat itu pun muncul lagi begitu mengingat hal mengerikan yang terjadi semalam. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada sekerumun orang yang kelihatannya sedang mengantri sesuatu.

"Sepertinya sedang terjadi sesuatu" Komentar Sasuke begitu melihat kerumunan tersebut yang lokasinya memang didekat kantor polisi.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanyaku tak mengerti sambil terus menatap orang-orang yang kelihatan marah tersebut. Apakah yang sebenarnya mereka tuntut di kantor polisi ? Mengapa tidak langsung saja menuntut di gedung DPR sekalian ? Dunia ini makin aneh aja.

"Entahlah, aku merasa kejadian demi kejadian semakin menampakkan hubungannya" Kata Sasuke yang saat ini berlaga menjadi detektif dadakan seperti dalam game. Aku pun memutar bola mataku dengan bosan melihat akting Sasuke yang sangat tidak natural dan sama sekali tidak ada persis-persisnya dengan detektif profesional ck ck ck.

"Kita tanya sajalah" Saranku sambil berlari menuju kerumunan tersebut. Aku pun menjawil seorang ibu-ibu berambut biru dengan model keriting gantung, wajahnya sangat cerah dengan make up yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Benar-benar ibu rumah tangga yang modis.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku dengan sopan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku diserang oleh sosok tak dikenal tadi malam" Kata ibu tersebut.

"Benar, kita disihir sehingga tidak bisa bergerak oleh sapu tangan mantra seperti ini" Sahut seorang ibu yang berdiri disebelahnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan sebuah noda yang berbetuk tengkorak dan di tulis dengan darah, aku pun bergidik begitu melihat sapu tangan tersebut.

"Aku juga punya" Sahut Sasuke yang saat itu sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Kelihatannya kita punya misteri. Dan itu semua berhubungan dengan sosok hitam dan sapu tangan berdarah ini" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai seram sampai-sampai ibu-ibu tadi langsung terkena serangan nosebleed mendadak dan pingsan berjamaah. Buset dah, ingat anak, ingat suami.

**-0-**

"Kau yakin kita akan kesini ?" Tanyaku begitu melihat sebuah rumah dengan pagar kecil dan juga dinding bermotif rusa menghiasi rumah tersebut. Tak kurang juga dengan rusa yang sedang makan rumput di depan rumah tersebut.

"Shikamaru...!" Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah menanggalkan identitasnya sebagai seorang Uchiha bila disisiku sekarang malah tereak-tereak kayak orang gila dirumah orang.

"Ada apa ?"

**TBC**

* * *

Apa hubungan antara sosok dan saputangan berdarah tersebut ? Gimana petualangan Sasuke selanjutnya ?

**Revieeewww...!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Shikamaru POV**

Jreeng...! Jreenng...!

Kulihat dua buah makhluk gaje tersebut tengah berdiri dengan sangat kokohnya sambil teriak-teriak didepan rumahku. Sungguh sangat norak sekali.

Seseorang berambut pantat ayam yang kukenal dengan nama Sasuke itu tengah menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dari Onyx-nya. Aku tahu, sesuatu yang serius telah terjadi.

Kulihat wanita berambut indigo di sebelah Sasuke yang masih tampak malu-malu kucing. Kenapa kusebut malu-malu kucing ? Karena dia itu cukup ganas juga setelah sekitar dua kali kupergoki mereka tengah berciuman didepan umum. Oke, aku akui kalau pacarku juga sangat ganas dan 'merepotkan' seperti itu ck ck ck.

"Ada perlu apa ? Kelihatannya serius sekali" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan setajam elang. Sasuke cuma mendengus kesal, yah...! Mungkin karena gayaku yang memang terlalu santai untuk masalah yang cukup serius.

"Beginikah sikapmu pada kawan lama bila dia datang kerumahmu ?" Protes Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Sejak kapan kau ingin diperlakukan seperti manusia ?" Ledekku pada Sasuke. Memang Sasuke sebagai seorang manusia memiliki tabiat cukup aneh, selain dia terlalu dingin dan juga terlalu pintar, dia jarang bergaul dengan siapapun kecuali beberapa teman yang memang beruntung bisa berteman dengannya. Seperti aku.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk" Ajakku ketika mendapat kiriman deathglare serius dari Sasuke yang memang sangat ampuh untuk melelehkan lawannya. Apalagi kulihat mata tersebut hampir saja keluar dari kelopaknya, bener-bener dah.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun masuk dan kupersilahkan untuk duduk diruang tamuku yang terlihat sangat sederhana, jujur saja aku terlalu malas untuk merapikan ruang tamuku yang sedikit berantakan. Aku tinggal disini sendirian karena ayah dan ibuku merupakan workaholic yang bekerja siang dan malam dikota besar sana. Yang aneh adalah, bagaimana bisa dua orang workaholic menghasilkan anak yang sangat malas sepertiku ? Tentu saja saat melakukan 'itu' mereka ingin cepat selesai dan bekerja seperti biasa. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Jadi, ada apa ?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di sofa yang memang khusus untuk satu orang dan itu merupakan kursi khusus tuan rumah.

"Apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan tempat ini ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat ruang tamuku yang sangat berantakan. Buku-buku tergeletak dengan rapinya diatas bufet tempat pajangan, sisa kue yang aku makan saat mengerjakan tugas pun masih berada diatas meja, banyaknya potongan kertas hasil sisa dari pelajaran keterampilan yang aku kerjakan kemarin. Serta lem-lem yang sepertinya sudah mengering dan melekat pada bawah meja tersebut.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan kurapikan" Kataku sambil masuk dan merutuki sikap dua orang tamu menyebalkan tersebut.

Aku keluar dengan membawa sapu dan menyapu habis seluruh ruang tamu sehingga kotoran-kotoran itu tidak berbekas lagi dengan adanya serangan dari sapuku.

Aku selesai menyapu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, benar-benar cara menyapu yang brutal. Tapi bagiku ini sudah biasa karena aku juga harus membersihkan seluruh rumah ini dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam ketika Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan berkunjung dengan tiba-tiba dan menelepon ketika telah sampai dibandara dan menugaskanku untuk menjemput mereka sejam kemudian, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa ?" Tanyaku mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama yang telah kuajukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini ?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang serius sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan bernoda merah darah yang membentuk sebuah gambar tengkorak yang sayangnya sudah abstrak sekali sehingga tidak terlihat jiwa seni pada saputangan tersebut.

"Apa ini karya senimu ? kau akan dapat C kalau kau melunturkan gambar tengkorak ini" Saranku asal jeblak saja. Kudengar Sasuke mengegram pelan begitu mendengar komentarku yang sepertinya sangat menyakitkan hati itu.

Tapi sepertinya hidungku mencium sesuatu yang berbau lain. Ada aura yang sangat tidak nyaman pada saputangan tersebut meskipun aroma yang tercium adalah aroma manis.

"Kau dapat ini darimana ?" Tanyaku mulai serius dengan sapu tangan tersebut. Aku merasa sapu tangan ini menyimpan rahasia besar untuk keselamatan dunia.

"Aku menemukannya didalam mesin gameku, aku tidak tahu orang yang menaruhnya disana. Tapi tadi pagi aku melihat banyak orang yang mengaku tidak dapat bergerak selama beberapa menit setelah melihat sapu tangan ini" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Dahiku berkerut begitu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Mengapa dia menjelaskan apa yang dilihat orang-orang ? Mengapa tidak dirinya sendiri ? Apa dia percaya begitu saja sama orang-orang ? Itu bukan tipe Sasuke, jadi apakah Sasuke disini ini asli ? Ataukah dia salah minum obat ? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje itu muncul begitu saja dalam benakku.

"Terus, efek saputangan ini bagimu apa ?" Tanyaku. Aku cukup malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan gaje didalam benakku tersebut, jadi aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke tidak punya efek samping atas saputangan tersebut.

"Saat itu aku masih main game, tapi ketika akan menyelesaikan misi aku tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kendali dan keluar tanpa pemberitahuan. Aku pikir ini kesalahan sistem saja jadi kukira ini bukan hal penting" Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami hal itu, Hinata ?" Tanyaku pada Hinata yang sepertinya masih terdiam malu-malu kucing disamping Sasuke sambil menggamit lengan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Tidak. Mesin game milikku bekerja dengan semestinya" Jelas Hinata.

"Mesinku juga" Tambahku. Dahiku pun kembali berkerut dengan penjelasan milik Hinata yang sangat bertentangan dengan pendapat Sasuke. Aroma manis dari sapu tangan tersebut mengganggu pikiranku yang sangat kacau sekali. Eh...! Tunggu dulu. Aroma manis, pikiran kacau, bercak merah ?

Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu dengan bercak merah ini. Tapi apa ya ? Aku mencoba mengingat, menggali dan membaca setiap sel diotakku untuk mencari kata-kata bercak merah beraroma manis dan kutemukan nama sebuah senyawa karbon yang meringkuk diam disudut otakku.

"Itu dia" Seruku tanpa sadar. Mungkin saat berpikir, alam bawah sadarku secara tidak sengaja mengambil alih tubuhku sehingga menjadi sangat tidak terkendali seperti ini, sungguh merepotkan. Kulihat Sasuke yang masih menatap heran padaku, juga Hinata yang sedang mengelus-elus dadanya yang sepertinya masih terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari mulutku yang hampir tidak berpendidikan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap heran padaku.

"Sejenis senyawa aromatik dengan sebuah rantai hidrogen diganti dengan sebuah atom klor sehingga menimbulkan efek kejang pada saraf dan dapat menyebabkan kematian bila terhisap terlalu banyak. Itulah rumus kimia dari bercak merah ini" Jelasku dengan menggebu-gebu begitu mengetahui rahasia dari bercak merah tersebut. Sasuke tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan penjelasanku.

"Gimana aku bisa tidak terpengaruh ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau terpengaruh. Sarafmu yang digerakkan melalui neuralinterface terganggu oleh adanya senyawa tersebut sehingga penglihatanmu terganggu dan itu akan menyebabkan kau terjebak dalam dunia byte jika kau tidak segera mematikan mesin gamemu" Jelasku. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Pagi...! Shikamaru-kun, kuharap kau tidak telat bangun karena masuk siang" Seru seorang gadis manis berkucir empat sambil membuka pintu rumahku tanpa mengucapkan salam sepatah pun.

"Sasuke...! Hinata...!" Gadis yang bernama Temari itu pun memandang Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian sebelum pandangannya teralih pada saputangan yang kubawa.

"Kau juga diserangnya ?" Temari tampak shock setelah melihat sapu tangan tersebut dan langsung merebutnya dari tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku sambil menatap heran pada gadis yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu dengan resmi menjadi kekasihku tersebut.

"Mad gasser, orang-orang menyebutnya dengan 'saputangan laknat' orang yang menyebarkan saputangan tersebut hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat" Aku langsung menepuk jidatku menyadari betapa bodohnya Temari yang dengan sangat mudahnya percaya pada kabar burung semacam itu.

"Ini adalah senyawa kimia dan senyawa ini hanya bisa disintesis di laboratorium dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya. Aku telah membaca banyak buku dan hanya satu buku yang membahas senyawa ini berdasarkan rumus kimianya saja. Cara membuatnya aku kurang tahu" Jelasku mengakui asal mulanya aku mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang hal itu.

"Terus ? Apa perlunya informasi itu ?" Aku pun mengusap mukaku dengan gemas mendengar Sasuke yang cukup cerdas dan memecahkan kasus Orochimaru sendirian bisa melupakan informasi sepenting ini.

"Itu artinya, mad gasser ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia pasti seorang ahli kimia dan dari simbol yang dia gambar kemungkinan dia berasal dari keluarga yang berantakan" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Masalahnya sekarang, kita harus mencari seseorang yang sangat pintar dan mengalami masalah sosial. Dan aku tahu kita akan bicara pada siapa ?"

**-0-**

"Kau yakin akan hal ini ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihatku sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sebuah rumah berwarna kuning cerah yang sedang tertutup.

"Apa kau tidak yakin ?"

"Bukan begitu, dari awal aku sudah menghindarinya karena dia akan menimbulkan masalah. Tapi kau malah mendekatinya"

"Jangan banyak tanya"

**TBC**

* * *

Siapa sebenarnya orang yang dimaksud Shikamaru ? Bagaimana bisa dia membantu ?

** Reviiieeewww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Naruto POV**

Ku rebahkan tubuhku sambil menikmati alunan lagu klasik kesukaanku yang mengalir dari earphone yang sudah kupasang di pun membaca sebuah buku komputer yang baru saja kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu dengan santainya.

Brakkk

"Pantesan. Telingamu udah tersabotase dengan benda nista itu" Muncul seorang berambut kuning dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan mendobrak kamarku yang memang tidak kukunci agar aku bisa keluar dengan sangat mudah.

"Bisa ketuk pintu tidak, Tou-chan" Kataku sambil melepaskan earphone itu untuk mendengarkan apa kata Tou-chan.

"Aku sudah mengetuk dan teriak berkali-kali" Kata Tou-chan.

"Ya sudahlah, maafkan aku. Ada perlu apa Tou-chan kesini ?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tou-chan ada tugas yang harus Tou-chan selesaikan mengenai sosok misterius yang dijuluki mad gasser, kamu baik-baik aja dirumah ya ?" Nasehat Tou-chan padaku.

"Ya, memang akan terjadi apa sih" Kataku mengindahkan kecemasan Tou-chan.

"Ya sudah, Tou-chan berangkat ya ?" Tou-chan mengacak-acak rambut jabrikku pelan, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu merasa nyaman bila ayahku mengelus rambutku seperti itu. Aku pun hanya tersenyum manja dan meneruskan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

"Woy...! Jangan nyumpelin telinga napa" Sungut seseorang yang dengan seenaknya memasuki kamarku, aku pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok berambut pantat ayam yang sedang berdiri dan menatap tajam kearahku bersama dengan sosok rambut nanas yang sedang memasang wajah malas sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa gak ketuk pintu sih, main masuk aja. Kalo aku lagi ganti baju gimana" Sungutku sambil manyun melepas earphoneku dan mendorong mereka berdua keluar dari kamarku yang mameng cukup mewah menuju ruang tamuku yang tidak kalah mewah.

Disana sudah teronggok sosok gadis berambut indigo yang masih dengan setia duduk manis di sofa berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari ?" Serangku begitu kami berempat sudah duduk dengan posisinya masing-masing.

"Kami ada perlu dengan ayahmu" Jelas Shikamaru. Aku pun menelan ludah melihat Shikamaru yang biasanya sangat malas dan bersemboyan 'troublesome' itu sekarang menjadi sangat serius seperti saat memecahkan misteri beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah ada pembunuhan lagi ?

"Ada apa emangnya" Kulihat mereka sepertinya sedang bertukar informasi melalui bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dapat kumengerti. Mungkin mereka menggunakan kriptografi tingkat tinggi. Padahal setahuku, aku termasuk seorang kriptografer handal lho. Teringat dibenakku ketika secara tidak sengaja aku memecahkan kode kriptografi sebuah password yang cukup krusial di situs pemerintahan. Untung saja Tou-chan dengan sangat rapinya menutupi kejahatanku yang sangat krusial tersebut ck ck ck.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua secara serentak menatapku dengan sangat tajam, seolah mata tersebut secara langsung menusuk sebelah mataku.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku sambil meneguk ludah, pasalnya mereka berdua tampak ingin sekali menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Dobe, kau masih menyimpan password yang dulu kau pecahkan gak ?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bertanya tentang hal yang sepertinya tidak penting.

Aku terkesiap sesaat. Bukan karena pertanyaan dari Sasuke, tapi aku melihat sosok hitam berambut jabrik panjang sedang mengintip melalui jendela depan. Siapakah gerangan ? Perampokkah ?

"Dobe..." Panggilan Sasuke membuatku sadar dan sosok tersebut sepertinya telah menghilang.

"A-Apa ?" Tanyaku tergagap, pasalnya saat itu aku khawatir banget karena Tou-chan tidak ada dirumah, jadi, kalau aku mati disini, gimana ?

"Lupakan sajalah, aku akan bertanya sendiri pada Minato-san" Sahut Shikamaru begitu melihatku yang sepertinya tergagap-gagap. Ucapan Shikamaru benar-benar membuat otakku jadi tambah penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di Konoha ini. Tou-chan yang biasanya hanya santai-santai, kini menjadi panik dalam pekerjaan. Shikamaru, nanas pemalas ini pun terlihat panik sekali.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi ? Kenapa kalian sepanik ini" Tanyaku pada mereka bertiga.

"Seseorang meneror desa dengan sebuah gas tidak berbahaya, tapi akan menimbulkan bahaya saat terhirup jangka panjang. Orang ini dijuluki mad gasser dan mulai meneror tadi malam" Jelas Shikamaru. Aku langsung meneguk ludahku begitu mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang sangat terdengar sangat menyeramkan ditelingaku.

"K-kau sudah tahu pelakunya ?" Tanyaku dengan bulu tengkuk yang super merinding.

"Sebenarnya sih belum, aku juga belum tahu siapa yang diserang oleh mad gasser itu selain Sasuke dan Temari" Kata Shikamaru.

"Ano... Sepertinya kemarin aku juga diserang. Mmmm... Maksudku, orang itu mendatangi rumahku kira-kira dua kali melalui jendela kamar. Sepertinya dia tidak dapat masuk kedalam rumah" Kata Hinata. Shikamaru tampak berpikir sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bisa kau ambilkan peta desa" Kata Shikamaru sambil terus mengerutkan dahinya. Aku pun langsung berlari menuju kamar Tou-chan.

Kamar Tou-chan terlihat sangat rapi, hampir seperti sebuah perpustakaan karena sangat rapi sekali. Hampir sekali setiap dinding di kamar tersebut telah tertutup oleh dokumen Tou-chan yang mungkin bila dikilokan dengan harga 1000 /kg akan dapat uang sekitar 500000 atau 500 kg. Aku sih gak tahu menahu soal berat tepatnya, ngapain ngurusin begituan. Aku pun naik untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen yang terletak pada sebuah rak yang berlabel 'maps'

Tou-chan selalu menjaga semua dokumennya terorganisir secara teratur. Bayangkan saja jika harus mencari itu di rak berbobot 500 kg tanpa label. Susah bukan ?

Aku pun mengambil sebuah dokumen bergambar peta Konoha yang berbentuk elips tak karuan dengan warna yang berbeda antara hijau, coklat, merah dan biru.

"Nih, petanya" Kataku sambil menyerahkan peta itu kepada Shikamary. Shikamaru langsung membuka peta tersebut dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Hmmm...! Rumah Hinata dan Sasuke letaknya agak berjauhan, dan terletak pada kawasan yang berbeda. Rumah Temari berada agak menengah dari desa. Bagaimana Hinata bisa kecipratan kalau rumahnya sangat terpencil gini ?" Shikamaru masih mencoba memahami hal yang aneh tersebut. Aku juga berpikiran sama, sepertinya peneror gila itu meneror kawasan rumah yang berada pada sekitar Sasuke saja. Kenapa rumah Hinata ikutan di teror ya.

"Hinata...! Saat kau melihat sosok hitam itu, dia lari kearah mana ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sosok tersebut.

"Ke arah desa" Kata Hinata.

"Kau melihatnya jam berapa ?" Sepertinya Sasuke masih ingin menggali informasi dari Hinata.

"Sekitar pukul setengah sebelas" Ucapan Hinata jelas membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa...? Kau yakin ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Aku juga tak yakin. Tapi aku melihatnya tepat sebelum aku membuka laptopku untuk video chat denganmu" Jelas Hinata.

"Ada apa, Teme ?" Tanyaku penasaran. Mengapa Sasuke menentang habis-habisan pendapat pacarnya tersebut. Ini bukanlah Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja orang gila itu menerorku tepat pukul 10 sebelum mesin game ku mati" Jelas Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, kau menduga kalau sosok itu melewati rumah Hinata hanya untuk memasuki desa saja ?" Shikamaru tampaknya sudah mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Jadi, dia hanya numpang lewat didepan rumah Hinata untuk memasuki kawasan rumah Sasuke ?" Sepertinya aku juga sudah mulai mengerti setelah melihat peta dimana rumah Hinata. Rumah Hinata terletak agak ke tepi desa.

"Jika dilihat, rute sosok tersebut melewati sini. Tapi jika rutenya itu sudah tetap, mengapa dia harus kembali" Kata Shikamaru sambil terus mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudnya ?" Aku yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Maksudnya adalah, sosok tersebut datang dari arah rumah Hinata menuju rumah Sasuke saat pukul 10, lalu dia sepertinya ingin keluar sebelum kejahatannya disadari. Tapi kenapa ia harus kembali lagi kerumah Sasuke dengan melewati rumah Hinata sehingga saat itu kepergok Hinata pukul setengah sebelas" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Jangan-jangan..."

**TBC**

* * *

Ada apa dengan sosok tersebut ? Apa dugaan Naruto ?

** Revieeewww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sasuke POV**

Sahabat pirangku itu tampak shock sekali setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tentang sosok tersebut.

"Wah...! Ternyata ada temanmu ya, kenapa gak dikasih minum. Dasar Naruto" Tiba-tiba saja dari pintu muncul seseorang berambut pirang jabrik dengan tampang sangat kelelahan.

"Tou-chan" Naruto tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang ternyata adalah ayah Naruto. Yup...! Minato-san, kepala desa Konoha yang sepertinya akan habis masa jabatannya. Dia masih terlihat muda walaupun berumur 24 tahun, banyak sekali gadis yang jatuh hati padanya. Alasannya, karena dia itu pintar, kaya, cerdas, bertanggung jawab, dan rupawan. Sayang sekali putra semata wayangnya ini tidak mewarisi kharismanya yang sangat sempurna itu.

Kutolehkan wajahku menuju Naruto. Masih sama dengan yang dulu, childish, banyak tertawa, ceroboh. Tapi sisi plusnya, dia cukup pintar dan tidak mudah putus asa. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar dia yang dengan semangatnya membobol sebuah password website yang terenkripsi milik pemerintah. Yah...! Meski aku bisa sekalipun, aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol macam itu.

"Minato-san, apakah anda mengerti sejarah Konoha ?" Shikamaru yang masih berpikir dengan tak sopannya menyambut kedatangan Minato yang tampak lelah itu dengan pertanyaan yang sangat merepotkan. Tapi, sepertinya Minato-san tidak keberatan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengukir seulas senyum yang menghangatkan dan dia pun duduk sambil menyandar pada sofa.

"Kalian mau tanya apa ?" Tanya Minato sambil duduk tegap menghadap Shikamaru.

"Apakah dulu, didesa ini ada seorang ahli Kimia ?" Tanya Shikamaru memulai interogasi gilanya. Aku hanya diam saja karena biasanya Shikamaru selalu marah bila aku mengganggunya saat berpikir seperti itu. Minato-san tampak berkerut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang sepertinya terlalu blak-blakan itu.

"Mengapa kau tanya seperti itu ?" Minato-san malah balik bertanya dan itu sukses membuat Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya pelan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang gak jelas dan yang pasti adalah mengandung kata favoritnya 'merepotkan'.

"Apakah anda sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus tentang mad gasser ?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Minato-san. Kulihat tampang Minato-san tampak shock dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Gimana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu ? Apakah kau menjadi stalkerku ? Maaf ya, aku bukan yaoi" Aku langsung sweatdrop mendengar Minato-san yng dengan suksesnya parno sendiri mengira-ngira hal yang bukan-bukan. Kulihat tampang Shikamaru yang juga sangat heran juga merasa aneh.

"Aku heran bagaimana dia menjadi kepala desa" Shikamaru dengan nistanya membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas di telingaku. Wajah Hinata tampak memerah, sedangkan Naruto asyik cekikikan sendiru melihat tingkah ayahnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya melihat kalau mad gasser ini merupakan ancaman besar bagi desa dan cukup meresahkan masyarakat. Tapi, sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi, aku masih butuh bantuan untuk mengidentifikasi pelakunya" Sekali lagi, Minato-san sangat shock dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang sepertinya itu membongkar semua rahasianya.

"Are you serious ? Baiklah, akan kukatakan apa yang kuketahui" Akhirnya dengan amat berat hati, Minato-san mulai bercerita tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru.

"Dalam saat aku lahir yaitu tahun 1989. Aku belum pernah menemui seorang yang sangat pintar sepertimu, Shikamaru. Detektif yang kusewa sedang meneliti sampel sapu tangan yang setiap kali ditemukan oleh korban. Tapi kamu sudah mengetahui identitas pelakunya. Kamu memang hebat" Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar Minato-san yang dengan cakepnya malah memuji Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk belakangnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat jawab pertanyaanku dan akan kukabarkan semuanya dan memecahkan kasus merepotkan ini" Mulai lagi dech keluhan di lontarkan dari mulut Shikamaru dengan terus membawa kata favoritnya 'merepotkan'

"Untuk itu, aku belum pernah mendengar adanya ahli kimia dalam buku sejarah Konoha, entahlah. Apa menurutmu itu penting ? Buat apa peta ini ?" Minato-san nyerocos gak jelas diiringi dengan gumaman Shikamaru yang mengutuk ketidaktahuan Minato-san.

"Terima kasih, Minato-san. Sekarang anda boleh istirahat" Kata Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbennya menjadi sopan pada kepala desa tampan tersebut. Minato-san hanya tersenyum ramah sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berempat, raut wajah Shikamaru yang tadinya ramah sekarang berubah menjadi sangat serius sambil memijit-mijit keningnya yang tampak sangat berkeringat tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya kasihan dengan Shikamaru yang sudah mencapai batasnya. Bila diteruskan, mungkin dia akan stroke dan kita tidak akan menemui pemecahan kasus ini.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih nyengir innocent kearahnya. Kemudian dia menoleh kearahku dan kearah Hinata.

"Baiklah, ini memang merepotkan. Tapi kita harus menyelesaikan kasus yang baru saja berjalan semalam ini. Ada ide ?" Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, Shikamaru yang sepertinya sangat individualis itu meminta bantuan pada ketiga teman gajenya yang itu berarti aku juga ikutan gaje.

"Oh ya" Seruan Naruto langsung membuat semuanya kaget gak ketulungan.

"Kalau mau nembak lihat-lihat donk" Sungutku yang saat itu memang berada dekat sekali dengan Naruto dan itu sukses membuatku harus mengelus-elus telingaku yang terkena tembakan suara ultrasonik milik Naruto. Naruto sih hanya nyengir innocent dan itu membuatku semakin ingin menonjoknya.

"Masalah yang tadi itu, jika sosok hitam itu kembali. Berarti dia melupakan sesuatu, stok saputangannya mungkin" Kata Naruto pake gaya sok detektif. Aneh, masa mau melakukan kejahatan harus balik untuk mengambil stok.

"Kalau itu, kurasa gak mungkin. Soalnya dia merupakan ahli kimia, dia pasti sudah memperhitungkan semuanya dengan sangat akurat sekali. Jadi masalah kehabisan stok adalah hal mustahil" Kataku dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tidak, memang ada yang aneh dan itu memberiku petunjuk. Dia telah melupakan sesuatu di rumahmu, Sasuke" Kata Shikamaru, aku mengerutkan dahiku dengan tampang tidak paham dengan apa yang di katakan Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanyaku

"Dia meninggalkan sesuatu sehingga dia harus kembali untuk meletakkan hal tersebut, entah itu dirumahmu atau dimana. Tapi yang jelas dia telah melupakan sesuatu tersebut dan berniat kembali hanya untuk meletakkannya. Itu artinya dia memang melupakan sesuatu yang penting, sampai-sampai dia mengambil resiko untuk ketahuan saat dia kembali kerumahmu" Jelas Shikamaru, aku pun manggut-manggut mengerti dengan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Pertanyaannya, apa yang ditinggalkannya ?" Hinata yang dari tadi diam pun membuka suaranya. Gadis itu tampak bingung menghadapi kasus ini, sama dengan Shikamaru sehingga aku pun berinisiatif untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya pasti beres bila ada Shikamaru" Kataku sambil nyengir kearah Shikamaru dan merangkul Hinata.

"Ya semuanya pasti akan beres bila ada aku, tapi kalau aku sudah bingung gini dan masalah tidak beres, apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti kita harus terus berusaha dengan kasus ini" Kataku mencoba untuk memikirkan kasus ini semakin dalam. Pandanganku terbentur pada peta yang sedari tadi tertidur tak berdosa di depan mataku.

"Tunggu sebentar...! Bila kutilik kembali, pelaku ini berasal dari Otogakure" Kataku ketika menemukan rumah Hinata berada ditepi Konoha yang mengarah pada Otogakura.

"Terus ? Apa itu membantu ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Minato-san ?" Tanya seseorang berambut jabrik putih jabrik dengan cengiran pervert khas darinya.

"Jiraiya-san" Shikamaru dan aku tampak terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok game master yang dengan tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Ahhh...! Jiraiya-sensei, gimana ? Bisa diteliti ?" Minato-san yang rupanya mendengar ucapan Jiraiya itu pun langsung menerima tamunya dengan senang hati.

"Bisa diteliti, dan akan segera dikirim beberapa sampel oleh detektif yang anda sewa beberapa menit lagi"

"Tapi..." Shikamaru langsung membekap mulutku begitu aku akan menyampaikan pendapatku yang sangat berbeda itu.

"Kita akan lihat, misteri ini sebentar lagi terpecahkan" Bisik Shikamaru dengan suara seram dan membuatku bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Shikamaru yang sunggu sangat gentle tersebut. Kayaknya Temari bisa juga pilih cowok yang bener.

"Oh ini dia sudah datang" Kata Jiraiya menyambut pria berambut ungu berkucir tersebut.

"Dia..."

** TBC**

* * *

Siapakah detektif tersebut ? Apakah rencana Shikamaru ? Benarkan kasus itu akan terpecahkan ?

** Reviieewww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Shikamaru POV**

"Kabuto-senpai" Keterkejutanku sudah tak terbendung lagi begitu melihat sosok berambut biru tersebut dengan cengiran khasnya menyeruak masuk kedalam rumah Naruto.

"Kasus ini semakin merepotkan saja" Keluhku begitu melihat senpaiku yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Jangan mengeluh Shikamaru. Aku sudah punya zat kimia yang merah darah yang membuat semua orang lumpuh" Telingaku langsung bereaksi dan melihat cairan merah darah yang dengan sangat cakepnya udah nangkring dalem botol dan dibawa oleh Kabuto-senpai.

"Senpai dapet ini darimana ?" Tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran begitu melihat cairan tersebut. Pasalnya, cairan aromatik itu hanya dapat disintesis dengan lingkungan khusus dan itu berarti Kabuto-senpai pun tidak punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya. Dari mana dia mendapatkan cairan tersebut.

"Oh ini. Kebetulan aku baru saja berkunjung ke Otogakure jadi sekalian aja aku cari ini dan ternyata ketemu di sebuah toko kimia. Penjaganya memang agak kekanak-kanakan sih, katanya stoknya udah kebanyakan sehingga sampai beberapa liter dibuang disaluran air. Gimana ? Keren gak ?" Tenggorokanku tercekat mendengar penuturan langsung dari Kabuto yang sangat tidak warasnya bisa menerima kalau benda laknat begitu bisa dengan mudah masuk saluran air. Apa jadinya kota ini ?

"Kau bilang masuk seluran air ? Itu artinya cairan ini pasti akan menghasilkan limbah yang tidak sedikit. Belum lagi aromanya yang sungguh sangat manis tapi mematikan tersebut. Bila cairan itu masuk saluran air berarti air tersebut akan beracun" Kataku dengan shock berat. Gimana Kabuto-senpai yang terkenal teliti itu bisa seceroboh ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, konsentrasinya cukup rendah untuk mempengaruhi aktivitas manusia. Selain itu, saluran air ini terpendam sekitar didalam tanah sekitar satu meter, itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada manusia. Kecuali..." Kabuto-senpai tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kecuali apa ?" Tuntutku tak sabar dengan apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Kecuali kalau dia bereaksi dengan air sehingga menjadi sebuah senyawa karbon yang cukup kuat untuk meluluh-lantahkan tubuh manusia" Ucapan Kabuto-senpai benar-benar membuatku merinding ketika melihat tampang Kabuto-senpai yang sudah super serius gitu. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Suhu reaksi yang diperlukan berkisar antara 70 derajat celsius. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi bukan ?" Kata Kabuto-senpai menenangkan semuanya yang ada disitu. Hatiku terasa lega begitu mendengarkan ucapan Kabuto-senpai yang begitu menenangkan tersebut.

"Tapi, kita masih belum menangkap pelakunya" Kata Sasuke.

"Pelakunya sudah tertangkap. Dia berasal dari Otogakure, entah siapapun itu, anak kecil yang menjual tadi pasti merupakan bawahannya" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hmmm...! Baiklah, kita akan segera tengkap dia"

** End of Shikamaru POV**

**Normal POV**

"Naruto, kau dan Kabuto-senpai sajalah yang menangkapnya" Perintah Shikamaru seenak jidatnya sambil menguap lebar. Sasuke tampak geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Jangan bilang kau mau tidur siang" Ancam Naruto dengan cengiran khas rubah miliknya.

"Ada yang mau kupastikan, jadi kau harus berangkat duluan" Kata Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar terus. Entar keburu kabur penjahatnya" Kata Kabuto sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang sepertinya masih gak rela melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sudah pasang evilsmirk dan batin yang nista mau mengacak-acak rumah Naruto.

Seperginya Naruto yang diiringi dengan deathglare dan beberapa sumpah yang berhasil dilontarkan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung menggeledah kamar Minato-san. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng liat kelakuan teman gilanya itu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna, toh Hinata juga ikut mencari.

"Kenapa sih kamu terobsesi banget dengan sejarah Konoha ?" Sasuke mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Diam dan Carilah" Kata Shikamaru.

"Ini, Shikamaru-kun. Aku menemukannya di sebuah laci tersembunyi di balik meja kerja Minato-san" Kata Hinata sambil membawa buku yang tebalnya amit-amit pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun langsung membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya sambil berdiri. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menunggu Shikamaru menyelesaikan bahan bacaannya.

"Jadi begitu" Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru bergumam pelan yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menjauh perlahan. Kali aja dia kerasukan setan buku.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru ?"

"Menurut buku ini, pada abad keempat sebelum masehi, Konoha merupakan kerajaan terbesar di Jepang. Pada saat itu, pemerintahan dijalankan dibawah raja Hashirama yang merupakan raja terbesar dalam sejarah Jepang. Hashirama berhasil memperluas kekuasaan hingga mencapai China sebelum akhirnya runtuh pada abad kedua sebelum masehi setelah kematian Hashirama. Semenjak saat itu, Konoha dimasukkan menjadi desa dikawasan Tokyo dan berkembang mulai kepala desa pertama, Tobirama yang memerintah beberapa tahun yang lalu sampai Namikaze Minato yang sudah akan lengser. Buku ini merupakan sejarah Konoha yang terlengkap dan sudah diterbitkan selama dua abad dengan sepuluh edisi. Kukira ini referensi paling relevan" Shikamaru bercerita tanpa jeda pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang hanya manggut-manggut gak mengerti dengan omongan Shikamaru yang memiliki tingkat enkripsi yang tinggi.

"Menurut sejarah, pada tahun 3500 SM, seseorang mencoba memberontak pada kerajaan Konoha yang saat itu masih dipimpin oleh Hashirama. Meskipun hanya seorang, tapi tak seorang pun bisa menghentikannya sehingga sang raja pun turun tangan dan membunuh pemberontak tersebut. Pemberontak itu bernama Madara Uchiha dan diketahui bahwa dia masih mempunyai anak yang berjanji akan membalaskan dendamnya pada anak dari Hashirama" Kata Shikamaru.

"Ow...! Shit" Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja mengumpat pelan sambil berlari keluar. Mau tak mau Sasuke dan Hinata mengikutinya.

** -0-**

"Sudah kuduga" Kata Shikamaru begitu melihat sebuah mesin yang berbentuk seperti teropong di basement milik Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Sasuke tampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru.

"Ini adalah pemanas. Pelaku menggunakan ini untuk memanaskan air yang telah melimbah agar dapat mempengaruhi orang secara massal. Dan kita harus menghentikannya" Jelas Shikamaru.

** -0-**

"Wah...! Kau mau lagi ya ?" Sapa seseorang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang abstrak pada Kabuto yang baru saja datang dan langsung memiting orang tersebut.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan kejahatan ini ?" Tanya Kabuto dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Ternyata kau akhirnya tahu juga ya, tapi itu sudah sangat terlambat" Tobi akhirnya melepas topengnya dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya yang terlihat sangat muda.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kabuto

"Aku sudah memasang pemanas agar dua senyawa itu bercampur. Kalian tidak punya harapan lagi"

"Apa tujuanmu ?" Tanya Naruto dengan geram.

"Apa kalian sudah lupa pada kakek moyangku yang dengan kejamnya kalian bunuh ?" Tobi masih berusaha tetap tegar dan menyeringai seram.

"Sekarang rasakan pembalasan yang lebih berat dariku"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" Shikamaru yang sepertinya baru saja selesai dengan urusannya langsung menyusul Kabuto and Friend. Tobi tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Kau bisa merenungi nasibmu di penjara. Aku sudah menghancurkan mesinmu" Tobi langsung lesu mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia berubah menyeramkan kembali.

"Bukan masalah, aku masih bisa menyeret kalian semua keneraka bersamaku" Kata Tobi sambil mencengkeram lengan Naruto dan membuka jubahnya. Dibalik jubahnya sepertinya sudah tersegel sebuah bom yang akan meledak satu menit lagi.

"Itu bom" Seru Jiraiya yang langsung berlari menuju mobi.

"Khukhukhukhu" Tobi tertawa laknat bersama dengan Naruto yang masih meronta-ronta dicengkramannya.

"Semoga ini bisa berhasil" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil saputangannya yang basah oleh air dan membakarnya. Dia lalu dengan sigap melemparkan sapu tangan tersebut kearah Tobi dan itu sukses membuat Tobi terdiam seperti patung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh" Bentak Tobi.

"Aku hanya mereaksikan cairanmu dengan air dan menikmati efeknya untuk menyelamatkan kawanku" Jawab Sasuke dengan enteng sambil menarik Naruto.

"Cepat-cepat" Teriak Jiraiya sambil menstarter mobilnya. Sasuke dan Naruto pun melompat kedalam mobil.

"Akhirnya..."

** CASE CLOSED**

** FIN**

Fyuuh...! Gomen kalau akhirnya jadi gaje seperti ini.

** Revieeewww...!**


End file.
